Testosterone
by wills21
Summary: Hermione, Harry , Ron, and Draco are stuck in a room. Together. How will they get out? Will Hermione survive the unusually high levels of testosterone? How will Hermione react to Draco's revelation?
1. Sticky Situation

Italics are thoughts.

Disclaimer: I unfortunately do not own Harry Potter.

AN: Please review!

Testosterone

The testosterone levels were high in the air. Harry and Ron were glaring at Malfoy who was glaring right back. Usually I would have grabbed both Harry and Ron and taken them away from the threat, Malfoy, to avoid a fight, but see I had a bit of a problem. Harry, Ron, Malfoy and I were stuck in a Merlin forsaken room with no wands. How did I, Hermione Granger, get into this situation? Well you see it all started with Potions….

I was sitting with Malfoy, an assigned seat which Snape found all too pleasurable in announcing to the shocked class, when I, the all perceptive Hermione Granger, noticed Blaise and Malfoy having some sort of weird hand motion, face making conversation. I already knew the potion Snape was droning on about, so I decided to pay just a little more attention to their "conversation". I know what you're thinking, but I am not nosey!...just a little curious and bored.

Blaise was giving Malfoy this all knowing look while smirking (Merlin, I wish I could smirk like that!). Malfoy looked kinda green and was adamantly shaking his head in denial of something. Then Blaise nodded his head in my direction, and both looked at me, smirked, and then turned toward Snape to pretend to pay attention.

Class flew by while I was thinking of possible scenarios that might have happened to Malfoy. After class was over I started walking to lunch.

"Hey, Granger!" I looked up to find Malfoy smirking at me. _Does he smirk in his sleep?_

"What", I snapped. I was in no mood to fight with Malfoy.

"I just didn't know that in addition to being a know-it-all bookworm you're also nosey."

I fumed. _I'm not nosey!_ "I'm not nosey", I cried indignantly.

He just laughed. _The bastard._ "It's not if I could avoid the arrogant prince of Slytherin's face turning the same green as his house color. It was all too priceless", I retorted. I smirked on the inside.

He looked speechless for a second and then came his annoying, drawling voice: "Well, I still haven't learned to control the side effects of looking at your face." He snickered.

"Hey, Malfoy, that is no way to talk to a lady." Blaise swaggered up to me, raised my hand and kissed it. I turned pink, and Malfoy almost looked angry.

Blaise was head boy, and I was obviously head girl. He wasn't that bad, but I still wasn't used to his playful flirting.

Blaise looked smug and put on his famous Slytherin smirk. I said, "Blaise, you have got to give me smirking lessons."

"Interested in my mouth are we, Hermione?" I turned a darker shade of red and mumbled "you are so annoying."

Malfoy cut in, "As much as I enjoy watching Hermione's face turn red enough to resemble a tomato, I have a prior arrangement set up in an empty classroom with Pansy." He winked at me and stalked off.

I pretended to vomit. "I did not need to know those details."

Blaise laughed. "You got it easy. I have to see Pansy pug face Parkinson follow Malfoy around all day waiting for some ounce of attention. Exactly like a dog. Rather fitting isn't it?" I laughed, and Blaise gave a lopsided smile.

We were walking to lunch when Blaise said, "Oh crap, I left something in the common room. See ya later Hermione." I waved and continued walking to lunch.

When I got their Harry and Ron weren't there. They had gone up to Dumbledore's office for something this morning and apparently weren't back yet. I sighed and went to sit with Ginny and her sixth year friends. When I sat down, Ginny immediately turned around, smiled, and told me that Harry and Ron wanted to meet me in an empty class room. I was confused. _Why didn't they just come here?_ As if Ginny knew what I was about to ask she said, "They said it was secret and they couldn't talk about it here." She described the location of the classroom and I set off.

My mind was racing on the way over. _What could they possibly need to tell me that was secret? All the secret things Harry would tell me had to do with Voldemort. Voldemort was dead. Oh Merlin, what if he had some how risen from the dead. That's ridiculous Hermione! _I was still having an internal war with myself when I reached the classroom door. I opened the door and the lights were off.

_That's weird._ I turned the light switch on and saw a hand lying on the ground extending from behind the desk. "Harry! Ron!" I ran over to the other side of the desk hoping they were just sleeping or something.

Instead of one of my best friends lying there, it was Draco Malfoy apparently knocked out.

Four emotions ran through me almost simultaneously. First, relief that Harry or Ron wasn't hurt, second humor at Malfoy's unconscious state, third confusion about Ron's and Harry's whereabouts, and lastly fear as the lights went out and the door slammed shut, locking with a tone of finality.

My heart was beating on overdrive as I reached in my robes for my wand. A hand covered by a white cloth covered my mouth and my scream before I could get to it. I was smart and knew it was chloroform, but I fought any way as my world started to fade.

Somehow, I could still hear my frantic heartbeat pounding in my ears.

I woke up on something soft with my neck at a funny angle. I groaned. I felt like crap. My eyes fluttered open scanning this unfamiliar room. _Where was I?_ I rubbed my neck still looking around. I turned my gaze and came face to face with none other than Draco Malfoy."What the hell!"

Draco held an amused expression and I just wanted to hit him. So I did. I guess it was a mix of confusion, frustration, and anger, but whatever it was I hit him hard.

"What the hell was that for", he growled clutching his cheek.

I heard snickering from behind me. I turned around to see Harry and Ron turning red from lack of oxygen. I ran to them to give them hugs. "How did you get here?" I asked. "How did I get here"? Harry told me that he had looked for me everywhere and gotten out the marauders map. I was in the same room with Malfoy, so he and Ron ran to see what was going on. Harry said he saw me passed out on the floor, ran into the room, and tried to wake me up.

Ron interrupted," Hermione it was so weird, the room turned so white it was blinding and then transfigured into this room. Harry looked at the marauder's map, and we weren't at Hogwarts anymore. Somehow our wands were gone also."

I scanned the room again. It was comfortable and didn't look anything like a prison except for the lack of door. Why would someone do this? She glanced at Malfoy who looked lost in thought.

Suddenly his head shot up and he asked, "Hermione, did Zabini go to lunch with you?"

"No."

"Damn it! Zabini get your arse down here right now!"

A taunting laughter filled the room coming from all directions. Blaise was holding us hostage for some unknown reason, and didn't seem too eager to let us go.

"Malfoy, what's going on?"

Malfoy cursed under his breath but didn't answer.

I was confused, but very sure about one thing: We we're in a sticky situation.

AN: Why does Zabini have them held hostage? Find out next time on Testosterone. Haha….please review. It'll be my Christmas present.


	2. Trauma

Disclaimer: No Harry Potter for Me.

AN: Sorry about the long wait. I've had tons going on, but I thank everyone for the wonderful reviews. Yay! It made me happy. And know we resume…..

Testosterone

I sighed. I had lost track of time, but I was sure I was slowly going mad.

I sighed again. I have had a song stuck in my head for what seemed like forever. "Get Me Outta Here" by Jet (AN: Love that song!). How ironic.

I sighed a third time.

"Will you shut up?" came Malfoy's ever annoying voice.

Again I cracked. _It always seems to happen around him. I wonder why? _"Well ferret, I'm just a little stressed out right now. We are stuck in a room for some reason that seems amusing to Zabini, and you know something about it and refuse to tell us! I'll shut up if you tell me why the hell I'm here!"

He just turned his nose up as if I was unworthy of a response. I grinded my teeth together from saying something very unhermione-like.

Ron got riled up, " Yeah Malfoy, Tell us why were here." Malfoy calmly responded, "It must have been a mistake because I doubt Zabini would want you here."

Harry then asked, "So Zabini just wanted to lock you up then?" Harry looked at Malfoy for a response.

Malfoy said," No, me and Granger." Malfoy looked at Harry like he was waiting for Harry to catch on.

I was just confused. It looked like I was on the same page as Harry and Ron.

So I just did the sensible thing. I started yelling. At Malfoy you ask. No, at conniving Zabini who I will never talk to If I ever get out of here.

The pattern it seemed was that Zabini would come and go, and could apparently see us from some unknown location. I felt like a lab rat.

Hoping Zabini was present I yelled, "Zabini, Tell me what the hell is going on right now!"

I continued to yell obscenities.

"Granger, I didn't know you knew such words", Malfoy laughed.

_Git. Bastard._ I didn't want to deal with him right now. Zabini was acting like God. It was so infuriating to be helpless. I was going to die of over exposure to Malfoy! I mean there is only so much you can take of him. Plus, the fake sunlight coming through the fake windows will most likely reflect of his gelled hair and give me sunburn.

"Smite me Zabini, Smite me", I yelled in a last ditch effort to get Zabini's attention. Malfoy and Ron looked confused while Harry and Zabini laughed at me. Zabini's response gave me hope. "Zabini, please let us go."

His voice filled the room, "Sorry 'Mione I can't." I sighed for the fourth time in ten minutes. That thought wanted to make me sigh again, but I refrained.

I remembered something. I had my bag. I looked for it, but it wasn't there. _Damn Zabini!_

I was getting so bored. What's further, I didn't know what time it was. I hate not knowing what time it was, but I hate wearing a watch. I know Hermione Granger doesn't wear a watch! The world is ending.

Don't tell anybody. You know reputation to keep up and everything.

"Does anyone know what time it is?" I asked. All three boys were in a fight about quidditch. _Figures. _I repeated my question in a much louder angrier voice.

Harry responded with a curt 7:30. Ugh. I'd been stuck in here for approximately seven hours.

It seems that the boys were now giving each other death glares. Even Ron and Harry were glaring at each other. It must be an argument over their manliness. _Boys._

"Is this an argument over manliness?" I asked sounding much more motherly than I intended. I blame it on the excess of testosterone

The boys didn't respond. They each made a weird noise that sounded kind of like a growl. _Oh Merlin._ I rolled my eyes.

"Why don't you just settle it with a competition", I suggested.

I know what you're thinking. You think I'm crazy right? Well, as I explained earlier, I agree with you. I've gone totally mad. I know I'm supposed to not interfere with questions of masculinity, but I was bored and had the understanding that boys settled these things with competitions.

I half hoped that they hadn't heard me, but alas my trusty Ron came through. I sighed on the inside.

"Good idea!" he replied joyfully. "What should the competition be?"

Again my smart mouth spoke against my better judgment, "A race or something maybe?"

"Too easy", Harry said. But then he continued. "Unless…" He looked at me evilly. I got the impression that I was not going to like what he said next.

"…. It was a piggyback race", he finished.

I shook my head adamantly. "No, No, and more No", I told him.

Both Malfoy and Ron asked, "What's a piggyback?"

**10 minutes later**

I groaned. Some how Harry had convinced me to climb on his back and I was pissed. _Me and my stupid mouth._

Harry explained that each boy would run across the room (which was quite large mind you) and back with me on their back. They would each get timed with Harry's watch and whoever wins will have earned the title "Most Masculine".

I was starting to wonder why my two best friends were boys.

Harry started. Merlin, it was painful. I'm not going to be able to walk for days. Plus, I was very uncomfortable with how ripped Harry was. I know he's my best friend and I'm not supposed to notice these things, but contrary to some people's belief, I am a girl. I was starting to feel a little flushed.

This was not a good idea.

I was starting to notice little things like Harry's hands were definitely around my thighs. I was definitely wearing a skirt. He definitely seemed unfazed. This definitely was a bad idea.

Harry crossed the finish line with a time of 54 seconds. It seemed like at least an hour. I needed some fresh air. I started to fan myself with my hand. How come that never works? I sighed. Man, I was sighing a lot.

Ron was next. I also seemed to notice these little things. Ron seemed to notice as well. His face was bright red and I'm sure mine was close to the same color. He got a time of 50 seconds.

It hit me then. Draco Malfoy was going to give me a piggyback. _No way!_ I was about to protest when he took two huge strides forward and swung me on his back.

I would have thought the situation kinda funny that I was being thrown around like a rag doll, but more pressing matters were at hand. If piggybacks were awkward with Harry and Ron, there was no way to express the degree of awkwardness of a piggyback with Malfoy.

I certainly noticed that his hands were higher up my legs than necessary. I was going to push them down, but I thought better since I didn't want to fall. Malfoy is tall you know!

I also noticed his smirk that I've come to love. Not!

I told him to move his hands down, but he just gave me that fake innocent expression and told me that he was only following the example of the other boys.

Merlin, he ran fast. I felt like I was either going to fall or vomit. To prevent both of those I tightened my grip and closed my eyes.

"Scared Granger?" he asked. I didn't respond.

Naturally he won with 49 seconds. The other boys called for a rematch, but I went to the corner of the room and sat down. I was not doing that again. That's too much trauma for one day.


	3. Oh Crap

Disclaimer: I wish I owned Harry and Ron and Draco, but I don't. :cries:

AN: I know you must be made at me for taking so long and I'm not going to bore you with excuses. I'M SO SORRY! I thank everyone for your reviews. They were all awesome, and please continue. I love you guys! Now back to…

Testosterone

Zabini had added a bathroom to take care of the boy's stinkyness. I know stinkyness isn't a word, but I'm Hermione Granger and all the existing words are not enough for me.

Okay, I admit I might be a bit smelly, but that's only because I've been stuck in this room for about two days now. So, I took the bathroom first. 

You might think that I'm being a little bitchy taking the bathroom first when they need it most, but it seems that my estrogen wants to balance out the high levels of testosterone in the room, which is making me unbalanced. I even think I'm scary right now.

After a nice shower, I felt considerably less bitchy and more bored. My source of entertainment had been watching the boys have manly contests. I so wish I hadn't suggested a competition. I watched them have arm wrestles, actual wrestle matches, and even competitions to see who could jump the farthest. 

It had gone too far.

Just as I thought I was going to die of boredom, a pop resounded through the room. The boys looked up from whatever the hell they were doing as I saw an empty bottle on the floor. 

If Zabini planted this here so we'd play spin the bottle….first that could turn out pretty gay, second it could turn out pretty awkward for me, and third I would kill him.

I walked up to the offending object to find another little bottle filled with Veritiserum. So he wanted us to play truth or dare. This could be the perfect opportunity to find out why we are in this stupid room. 

Yes! This could be the key out of here.

"THANK YOU ZABINI!" I screamed. Again, realize I'm a bit crazy.

I called over the boys, and we all sat down to play truth of dare. We all took a gulp of veritiserum and I spun the bottle first.

_Please get Draco. Please get Draco. Please land on Draco. Please!_ It landed on Ron. _Figures._

"Truth or dare Ron?" I asked gloomily.

"Why don't we just play truth because there aren't many embarrassing dares we can do in this room", Draco said. "Sure", I replied curtly. _This is working out better than I thought._

"So Ron, Truth or truth?" I asked. Ron puffed up his chest and replied bravely, "I'll go with truth".

I decided to go easy on him, so he wouldn't want vengeance. As the sensible one, on principle I don't try to make enemies. "Do you have a crush on anyone in Gryffindor?" 

If you're wondering, yes, I am aware Ron has a crush on me. I ignore it to try and suppress the awkwardness between us.

"Yes", he was forced to reply with some help from the veritiserum. Harry suppressed a snort. Ron's face was aflame with embarrassment.

"My turn", Ron declared. He spun it and it landed on Draco. _Ask him about why were here. Come on Ron. Think!_

Again my trusty Ron came through. That was sarcasm if you didn't catch it because RON IS A FOOL! I wanted to smack him upside the head when he said, "Are you and Pansy going out?"

There are a couple things wrong with his question. First, he could have used it to find out why we're in this blasted place as above mentioned; second, everyone knows Malfoy and Parkinson snog; third, who _cares_?

"We just snog", replied Draco nonchalantly. _I swear Ron doesn't think before he talks. Urghh!_

Draco spun the bottle and luckily, it didn't land on m—wait it did. _Damn._

Draco, _with a smug smile I might add, _said, "Have you ever cried after I called you a mudblood?" 

_Arsehole! How dare he. That's way too personal. Git! Stupid Ferret!_

I decided I would just not say anything and fight the veritiserum. It couldn't be _that _hard right. I mean, I _am_ Hermione Granger. My brain power should be able to overcome a little potion. No matter that I have read about all of its properties and I know that it's impossible. I'll just pretend. 

"Yes". _Damn Mouth! Damn Potion! Damn Malfoy! I am so getting him back._

Draco smirked, and Ron and Harry looked about to pounce. Draco kept looking smug and condescending at me. _Why won't he just spin the damn bottle, and stop looking at me. _

I didn't know what to do and my face was starting to flame up. Again I went with my gut reaction. I slapped him. Hard. _Ha…yeah…I wiped that smug smile off his face…that'll teach him._

I told you, I'm nutters. I usually just think about doing these types of things in my head. I never go through with them. It must be the isolation or something. I did get a good sense of satisfaction when I saw the red hand print appear on his cheek.

"WHY DO YOU KEEP TRYING TO DEFORM MY BEAUTIFUL FACE?"

Ron, Harry, and I covered our ears to prevent severe hearing loss.

I started laughing. Draco screams like a girl.

He then looked at me with malicious intent shining in his grey eyes._ Such a peculiar eye color._

Then, he tackled me.

Yes, _tackled._ Looks like I'm not the only one who has gone completely batters. 

I screamed. I mean, wasn't this against the rules. Boys aren't supposed to hit girls. Shouldn't tackling be included as well? It reminded me of American football. _I wondered if Draco had ever seen an American football match. Ha…first that would involve him watching a __muggle__ TV, not to mention an __American__ sport._

I was laughing in my head, _which was weird by the way,_ when the breath was knocked out of me by an air borne Malfoy.

Naturally, Harry and Ron joined the fray, and I was trapped in a vicious brawl with three teenage boys. _I must have found a four-leaf clover without my knowledge to obtain __this __kind of luck._

I remember my mother always telling me to shy away from conflict. In this case, I rolled away from it.

_Yup, I'm badass_. I rolled until I hit the couch and then I crouched behind it for cover. _Yeah, I could have been in the Matrix._

I peeked over the back of the couch to make sure Ron and Harry were safe. _Gotta make sure my boys are safe._

I almost started laughing. Ron had Draco in a headlock, Draco had Harry's arm in a weird position, and Harry kneed Draco in the groin. _Hey, that's a girl move._

With a lot of effort and screaming on my part, I got the boys to separate. I thought Malfoy was going to assault me again, but it looked like he thought better of it with my two body guards staring angrily at him.

Nobody talked. The silence was awful. Boredom set in. We sat in the same position for hours. Finally, we called a truce to resume truth or da—truth. 

It was my turn, and miraculously it landed on Draco. No sarcasm this time. _Thank Merlin!_

I was tempted to ask him a really mean or personal question to get him back, _I had a few in my head about his scum of a father,_ but I stopped myself to accommodate my need to be released from this room.

"Why are we stuck in this room?" I was so curious I was about to burst.

Malfoy looked like he really didn't want to answer, He shot mean the meanest glare I have ever seen before answering, "I have a …crush on you Hermione, and Blaise thought by locking us in a room would move things along; especially since, we probably can't get out without kissing."

It was the first and only time I have ever seen Malfoy blush. He slapped his hand over his mouth and looked terrified. I would have felt sorry for him except the shock and embarrassment were starting to consume me.

Harry and Ron were gaping. My face was probably the reddest it's ever been. Ron was looking at me like I was a traitor or something.

I really didn't want to be here. Malfoy was looking at me expectantly. _What do you say to your enemy who has just confessed to liking you? _

I felt suffocated. Ron attacked Malfoy, and Harry started asking me too many questions. _What luck I have today._

I wanted to obliviate everyone. Why did this have to happen? _Damn Malfoy! Damn Zabini!_ I wanted to leave this minute.

I wished I had my wand. I had read about wandless magic, but it was too advanced for me. _Worth a try._

In my mind I kept repeating obliviate. I closed my eyes and concentrated. I needed a means of escape. Malfoy was supposed to hate me. Hate was such a familiar feeling with him. I like the familiar.

I was just about to give up on the obliviate thing when there was a big flash of white light, and then I passed out for the second time in two days. 

I woke up feeling kinda woozy and confused. Three pairs of eyes: green, blue, and gray, were staring intently at me. 

"Are you okay", one of them said. 

"Who are you?" I replied. I was starting to get scared. "Where am I?" "Who am I?"

The three boys looked at each other and said in unison, "Oh, crap."

AN: Oooo…Hermione lost her memory. Thank all of you guys for reading. You're awesome! I wanted to write this story only in the point of view of Hermione, but will you guys give me your opinion. Thanks. Also, suggestions for future plot are also welcome. Hope that chapter cleared up some of the questions. Wasn't my favorite chapter, but I hope you guys like it.


	4. The Hunt

I don't own anything

I don't own anything.

AN: I AM SO SORRY! Again excuses probably won't help, but now that school is over I'll be able to update more and faster. I love all of you reviewers…so don't abandon this story. Next, Thank you Watercolor Nightmare for answering my question, but I'm going to stick with Hermione's point of view unless there is overwhelming evidence that readers want other point of views.

And now on to the most anticipated next installment of Testosterone…

I was convinced that I was kidnapped. The question was why would three teenage boys wearing peculiar attire want to kidnap me.

_The weird cloaks….Oh my God! They're probably in a gang. What would a gang want from me? They could have brought me here to gang rape me! Oh my God!_

I started screaming. My father always told me if this type of situation were to happen, I was to fight and scream as hard and loud as possible.

The gang members approached me and tried to get me to be quiet._ Yeah right. I'll definitely let you kidnap me, and I'll go quietly._

The one with white hair started screaming "Zabini" at the ceiling as I backed toward the wall. _Great…Crazy kidnappers. Some kind of luck I have._

Just then, another gang member popped out of thin air. Literally. I went light headed, and my vision went black. I somehow felt that this was a familiar sensation.

I woke up in a strange office. I sat up and looked around. I was immediately rushed at by three boys…more specifically my crazy, kidnapping gang members.

I screamed and jumped up. I felt dizzy and held my head in my hands.

"Get away from me." I said as viciously as I could while clutching my head.

"Hermione, we're your friends. You lost part of your recent memory, but don't worry Dumbledore is going to fix it for you. He's coming soon" the red head one said.

_Dumbledore? Great! Crazy, kidnapping gang members on drugs._

I was just thinking of an escape plan when a strange, old man with a beard swept in with the weirdest clothes on I had ever seen. _Definitely drugs._

"Sit down Hermione" he said. I felt compelled to obey him. He waved his hand over my head, and then I felt the signs of a near future pass out coming on. Again.

I woke up and rubbed my head. The memories came flooding back at once.

"Are you okay?" Malfoy asked with concern. _Eww…Malfoy and concern. _I almost wished I still didn't have my memory. Almost.

"Owwww" I replied still clutching my head.

"Oh thank Merlin!" Ron rushed over to me and gave me a huge hug.

"Why are we still here?" I groaned. Harry replied sourly, "Dumbledore is in cahoots with Zabini."

"What! No, that can't be. He's the headmaster. HE CAN'T PREVENT ME FROM MY EDUCATION!"

"Yes he can. Something or another about bloody inter-house unity", added Ron.

I felt like crying. I was always kind to Dumbledore. What made me deserve this?!

"Did you even try to escape when we were in his office?" I shot a glare at Ron and Harry. "Like we could take Dumbledore", Harry said bitterly. "Plus, we were concerned about you, Hermione", Ron said sweetly. Harry added, "And, all four of us are bound to this room until you kiss --" I interrupted, "I get it. How did Dumbledore get us out then?"

"It took a lot of magic to keep us out of the room for only an hour", Ron said. "Dumbledore looked pretty strained".

"Well someone has to notice that we're gone. Ginny would notice, and most Gryffindors. I'm sure Pansy would notice that Draco was gone" I said.

"Cover story", Draco curtly replied. "But Ginny would figure it out, right?" I desperately added.

"Not if it's a good story. I mean Ginny isn't _that _smart" Ron said laughing. "Hey, Ginny is smart!" Harry lamely replied. Ron laughed again. "That's only cause you're still pining for her, mate." Harry screamed, "Am not!"

Wrestling ensued. What's with wrestling being macho? It's so….gay. I think it's an excuse for guys to touch other guys. Not that I, Hermione Granger am against gays. No, it's just that…well, I can be offensive funny sometimes too. Merlin, it is tiring to explain to you people my motives. Yes, I am not perfect little Hermione all the time! Got it?

Okay, sorry that was rude. I'll keep myself in check next time. Now, where was I? Wrestling…then gayness. Okay.

Then the light bulb in my head that usually goes off in short, consistent intervals decided to wake up from hibernation.

I jumped up and screamed, "It's Ginny!"

"Yes Granger, that is what these two brutes are fighting about. You're very observant", Malfoy drawled.

I could have overlooked my embarrassment for the greater good of having Mafoy embarrassed by saying a rude comment about his crush on me. Unfortunatley, I am Hermione Granger and I had to keep a level head because another issue was more pressing at the time.

"Ginny is in cahoots with Blaise too!" I yelled. "That's not true!" Both Harry and Ron yelled.

"I can't believe I didn't think of this before. She told me to meet you guys in that room where I was chloroformed! She set me up that little --"

"Hey now", Harry interrupted. "There must be an explanation." "No, Harry. Hermione's right. Ginny has been acting kind of weird lately. I did see her hanging out with Zabini."

Then, Ginny's voice filled the room. "Guys, I'm sorry, but this is for Hermione's happiness."

"MY BLOODY HAPPINESS", I screamed. "I THINK _I_ CAN HANDLE _MY OWN_ HAPPINESS THANK YOU!"

Malfoy laughed.

"Hermione, I know you're not happy", she said softly.

" AND YOU THINK THAT _MALFOY_ CAN MAKE ME HAPPY? WHAT ARE YOU ON?!"

Malfoy frowned.

"Opposites attract, Hermione. You'll understand when you fall for him" she had the nerve to reply.

"RIGHT…WHEN I BLOODY FALL FOR HIM! THANK YOU SO MUCH GINERVA! THIS WAS THE PERFECT PLAN. STICK ME IN A ROOM WITH HIM 'TILL WE KISS OR KILL EACHOTHER! IF WE DON'T KILL EACHOTHER WE'LL FALL IN LOVE!

Understand I was quite a bit angry. I'm not usually like this…well, you've heard of the trio's temper.

"Hermione, this is for the best. I did this for you. You'll thank me later", she sobbed.

I looked at Harry and Ron. They were both seething with anger. You see, we don't take betrayal lightly. You may think we were over exaggerating the direness of the situation, but this was a big deal to us. We _hate_ Malfoy. Not dislike. HATE. What could convince Ginny of this craziness is beyond me. She was one of my best friends.

I looked at Malfoy, and he was smirking. That bastard had the nerve to smirk!

I screamed at Ginny, " I COULD UNDERSTAND BLAISE, BUT YOU GINNY! WE'LL SEE ABOUT LOVE! DO YOU KNOW WHAT I'VE ENDURED? THERE WERE PIGGY BACKS GINNY. THERE WAS SO MUCH TESTOSTERONE AROUND ME THAT I THOUGHT I WOULD TURN INTO A BOY!"

I thought I was about to cry, but I sucked it in and stalked over to Malfoy. He was smirking still until I slapped him hard on the cheek. His surprised face was priceless. I grabbed his head with both hands pulled him to me, and kissed him.

If you could call it a kiss. It was a kiss you would give your Grandma. Nothing romantic about it. I pulled right away. I was sure my face was aflame with anger and embarrassment. Then we started to swirl. I landed with a thump on the floor in a corridor. The corridor in Hogwarts! I was back! Thank Merlin.

I looked over and saw Harry, Ron, and Malfoy. I quickly looked away. I would never look Malfoy in the eye again.

Harry helped me up. Before they could say something to me, I stalked down the corridor. I would find Ginny and Zabini. They would pay. I knew some pesky hexes that might do the trick. Malfoy screamed my name and ran after me. _Great._

I turned to him and punched him. He fell to the floor clutching his cheek. "Ow, Granger! What was that for?"

"Don't ever talk to me again", I said coldly still shaking with anger and embarrassment. "Merlin Hermione, I didn't know you liked it rough", Malfoy said. I kicked him. I realize now I was a little violent. There were circumstances you know!

Harry and Ron caught up and looked down at Malfoy then up to me with shocked faces.

"Brilliant, Hermione!" They both said. "What time is it?" I cut in. Harry replied, "12". "Will you get him to his common room?" I asked. Before they could answer I stalked off towards the Great Hall. It was lunch time. They would be eating. Reason had still not returned to me.

I was on the hunt.

AN: Please review. Just letting you guys know that there will not be any character deaths or anything. Hermione's just a little angry….ok maybe a lot angry, but still no extreme violence.


	5. Revenge

I banged the doors to the Great Hall open a little more forcefully than necessary. Out of everyone that was staring me, my eyes caught the sparkling ones of Dumbledore. I gave him the dirtiest look I could muster. I would feel guilty for that after my reason came back to me.

I stalked over to the Gryffindor table and looked for Ginny. She wasn't there. I looked over to the Slytherin table and Blaise wasn't there either. _I didn't give them enough time to get here. Damn._

I rushed out of the Great Hall. My anger was starting to turn into uncontrollable tears. I hated being a girl sometimes. When you don't want to cry, there is this overwhelming emotion that forces you to.

So I started running. Where you ask? Nowhere in particular, I just ran down corridors hoping Ginny or Blaise would miraculously appear so I could vent some of this anger. Out of breath, I slid down the wall and curled up in a ball.

Somehow I woke up in my bed. I looked at my clock and almost jumped out of my skin. It was 11:00! I had missed most of my morning classes. I got up and took the fastest shower of my life. As I rushed down to the dungeons for potions, I realized that Malfoy was my potions partner, and I would have to sit next to him.

Then I thought of the trouble I would be in for interrupting Snape's class. Although I was scared, I held my head up high as I entered the classroom. I was a Gryffindor after all. Plus, makeup work's a bitch. Snape commented on my inability to do simple tasks like wake up on time. I didn't really care though.

I expected this to be the most awkward class of my life, but I was mistaken. It seemed that Malfoy had finally understood me, in a way. He went back to being especially rude and nasty to me. Although it may sound funny, I liked it that way. As we began to work on our potion though, I started to notice some things that would do nothing to quell my anger.

All around the class room, people were whispering. I was wondering what they were gossiping about, when Pansy enlightened the situation for me. She said, intentionally loud enough for the whole class to hear, "My poor Draco was locked up in that room with the mud blood, because she likes him! My poor Drakey had to kiss her to get out of that room that she conjured up. She's so pathetic. I mean, isn't that sexual harassment or something?"

I couldn't believe it. My face flushed with embarrassment and anger. I turned to look at Draco in disbelief, but he just smirked at me. Everyone was looking at me and laughing. I then started yelling. _If Draco Malfoy thought I was going to let him get away with that, he had another thing coming._

"Draco Malfoy, if you have to tell that lie to cover up the fact that you have a crush on me, you're more pathetic than I thought. I know you probably feel a little less manly after admitting your crush and after being beaten up by me numerous times, but that was low! Grow some balls, Malfoy!" Then, I stormed out of the potions classroom.

_What had I just done? I just left Snape's classroom early after already arriving late. I yelled at Malfoy in front of all those people. Oh Merlin, I said "balls" in public!_

I all but sprinted to my Head's dormitory. When I got there, I started pacing. Draco Malfoy had certainly succeeded in messing up my head.

Blaise strolled into our common room. _Damn it. It must be his free period._ Of course he asked me why I was in the common room during class. I was about to launch into that whole story, when I remembered something crucial: I was furious Blaise.

I walked up to him, and I slapped him hard. _I was getting really good at slapping._ "How could you?" I asked him. I realize now that I was a little overdramatic.

He started laughing.

LAUGHING! I pushed him, and he started laughing harder. I started punching him in the chest, and he started gasping for breath because he was laughing so hard. I was starting to get really frustrated. I pulled out my wand and pointed it at his neck.

He stopped laughing.

_HA!_ I told him, "I should kill you where you stand". He actually looked terrified. Well, I had my crazy eyes going. I couldn't really blame him for being scared. He put his hands up and backed up. "Hermione, it wasn't all that bad" he pleaded.

I started laughing a kind of crazy, evil laugh. I think I was still a little bit off my rocker from the experience. "It wasn't bad, was it?" I asked, circling him like prey. "I HAD TO KISS MALFOY!" He said, "Hermione, I didn't mean it". I snarled at him. Then, he blurted out, "It was Ginny' idea!"

I waved my wand and cursed him with a spell that I thought was particularly fitting. It caused Blaise to yell "Malfoy and I are lovers" every time Blaise tried to speak. It was the first time I had smiled in a while. I got my stuff to go to my next class.

Harry and Ron rushed up to me during our next class to tell me how brilliant my outburst was in potions. They described Malfoy's face as "priceless". Apparently now everyone was talking about Malfoy. _Serves him right._ Or so I thought.

Walking to dinner with Ron and Harry, I was ambushed by Lavender and Pavarti. If you thought they were bad then, now they were members of the new Hogwarts magazine, _The_ _Cats out of the Bag_. It was truly a trash magazine filled with rumors, but most Hogwarts student's read it. As if rumors needed a faster way to spread. The only good thing about the magazine was that Pavarti and Lavender had Crookshanks model for the front cover.

Lavender shoved a recorder in my face and asked, "Hermione, How does it feel to know that the hottest guy in Hogwarts has the hots for you?"

I rolled my eyes, and I told her I had no comment. Pavarti then snapped a picture of me. I was blinded by the flash for a moment, but then Harry and Ron lead me to a table for dinner.

Ron was ranting, "The nerve of those girls. Malfoy doesn't have the _hots_...he just has a little crush…he'll get over it…it's probably just a scam anyway…"_ Ron was jealous. What a surprise._

Harry was pouting. I asked him what was wrong. He said solemnly, "I thought that _I_ was the hottest guy at Hogwarts!"

I rolled my eyes. _Boys._

I looked up at the Slytherin table. Malfoy was looking at me. It was a weird look. I thought it would be a look of anger, but it just looked like he was confused. Then all of a sudden, Blaise tried to speak. A loud "Malfoy and I are lovers" rang through the Great Hall. Everyone started to laugh, including me. I looked over at Blaise, still laughing, and than I saw Malfoy again. I thought he would be furious, but as he looked at me, I swear I saw him smile just a little bit.

I looked away embarrassed. Ron patted me on the pack, and he told me that I always thought of the best spells.

Harry noticed that Ginny wasn't at dinner. Ron laughed and said "she's probably scared of Hermione. I would be." I smiled at him and said, "Thanks Ronald. I'll take that as a compliment."

I returned to my common room happy. I didn't even think I was all that mad at Ginny anymore. _I'll have to pretend to still be furious though when I see her._ I let off the curse on Blaise when he entered the room, and he even admitted it was a well deserved, hilarious spell.

Right before I went to bed, Blaise said "I like you much better when you're sane, Hermione." I giggled and said "Me too."

I went to bed feeling much more like a regular Hermione. I was happy that everything could go back to the way it was. _After I'm done with Ginny that is._ I could be me again! I was so terribly wrong.

That was the first night I dreamt of Draco Malfoy.


End file.
